


It is in a Group Chat

by Failio_TheTurtleduck



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Eddie is Ace and you can't stop me, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Heterosexual Ben Hanscom, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Multi, Non-binary Stan Uris, Other, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stanley Uris is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failio_TheTurtleduck/pseuds/Failio_TheTurtleduck
Summary: Richie wants some friends so he goes to the internet, picks random usernames and adds them to a group chat.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. January 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction. It's a group chat one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave criticism. This is my first fanfiction group chat or not.

**trashmouthtozier named the group chat new friends**

**trashmouthtozier added birdy.sue to new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** heya new friend

**birdy.sue:** Who the hell are you?

**trashmouthtozier:** your new dad of course

**birdy.sue:** Seriously?

**trashmouthtozier:** as sirius as ill ever be

**birdy.sue:** Oh gosh, why am I even here?

**trashmouthtozier:** because you loooove me

**birdy.sue:** I'm leaving.

**birdy.sue left the chat**

**trashmouthtozier:** nah

**trashmouthtozier added birdy.sue to new friends**

**birdy.sue left the chat**

**trashmouthtozier added birdy.sue to new friends**

**birdy.sue:** Stop.

**birdy.sue left the chat**

**trashmouthtozier:** never

**trashmouthtozier added birdy.sue to new friends**

**birdy.sue:** Why are you doing this?

**trashmouthtozier:** cause i want friends (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

**birdy.sue:** Why did you add me anyway? Why not someone else?

**trashmouthtozier:** i just randomly selected a username and u were the one ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**birdy.sue:** Stop with the emoticons, please.

**trashmouthtozier:** never (◕ᴗ◕✿) sorry babe ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

**birdy.sue:** Stop.

**trashmouthtozier:** u think you can stop me!!!! (☉｡☉)! I have god and anime on my side ahhhhhh!!!!

**birdy.sue:** Shut up.

**trashmouthtozier:** can't, ur mom loves my voice she'll be devastated.

**birdy.sue:** Oh, you know big words. I wouldn't have thought.

**trashmouthtozier:** not as big as my dick

**birdy.sue:** I'm gone.

**birdy.sue left the chat**

**trashmouthtozier:** not again !!!

**trashmouthtozier added birdy.sue to new friends**

**birdy.sue:** Why didn't you add someone else?

**trashmouthtozier:** good idea

**birdy.sue:** Oh gosh.

**trashmouthtozier added b_bill**

**birdy.sue:** I'm so sorry, b_bill.

**trashmouthtozier:** hey!

**b_bill:** it's alright?

**birdy.sue:** You won't think that once trashmouthtozier types.

**b_bill:** isn't that kinda harsh?

**birdy.sue:** trashmouthtozier deserves it.

**trashmouthtozier:** i'll have you know, i am a joy to be around

**birdy.sue:** Keep telling yourself that.

**b_bill:** are you guys friends?

**trashmouthtozier:** yes

**birdy.sue:** No, definitely not.

**trashmouthtozier:** yes

**birdy.sue:** I don't even know trashmouthtozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** i can change that (◠‿◕)

**b_bill:** why was I added to the group chat?

**birdy.sue:** Read up, you have eyes don't you.

**b_bill:** that was mean

**trashmouthtozier:** yeah why are you so salty honeyboo

**birdy.sue:** Shut up.

**trashmouthtozier:** dont you mean *stop typing

**birdy.sue:** No. I don't.

**trashmouthtozier:** aww i thought we had something special Ó╭╮Ò

**birdy.sue:** Stop that.

**b_bill:** you guys are chaotic I like it

**birdy.sue:** I'm going to block you.

**trashmouthtozier:** but sugar pie ಥ╭╮ಥ


	2. Not So 20 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to play 10 questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still my first fanfiction. I crave criticism.

**January 3**

**trashmouthtozier:** sup

**b_bill:** hello

**birdy.sue:** No.

**trashmouthtozier:** aww but babe

**birdy.sue:** I don't even know you.

**b_bill:** well then let's get to know each other! 10 questions!

**birdy.sue:** No.

**trashmouthtozier:** ooooo i wanna go first

**b_bill:** okay

**trashmouthtozier:** whats ur guys favorite color mines maroon

**birdy.sue:** ****what's ****your ****mine's

 **birdy.sue:** Also, none of your business.

**trashmouthtozier:** grammar natzi

**b_bill:** blue. Why are your names birdy.sue and trashmouthtozier ??

**birdy.sue:** I thought theirs was obvious.

**trashmouthtozier:** its true i am indeed a trashmouth

**birdy.sue:** ****It's

**b_bill:** so your last name is tozier?

**trashmouthtozier:** yea

 **trashmouthtozier:** why is yours birdy.sue, birdy.sue

**birdy.sue:** Because, I like birds? What did you think?

**trashmouthtozier:** oh you know,,, animal fucker

**birdy.sue:** EWW!!! What the FUCK?!

**b_bill:** oh, that's just wrong

**trashmouthtozier:** ah but at least i almost broke part of his or her character

**birdy.sue:** Shut your disgusting mouth, Tozier.

**b_bill:** alright so I'm just gonna change the subject

 **b_bill:** what are your pronouns so we don't misgender you, I'm he/him

**trashmouthtozier:** im he/him too

**birdy.sue:** I'm non-binary, so they/them.

**trashmouthtozier:** aw shit sorry

**birdy.sue:** It's alright for now.

**trashmouthtozier:** FOR NOW ??? WHAT DOES THAG MEAN !!! b_bill help me im scared

**b_bill:** I don't really want to. They scare me

**birdy.sue:** Hmmm.

**b_bill:** yeah I'm not gonna help.

**trashmouthtozier:** i understand. i wouldn't help you either

**b_bill:** thanks

 **b_bill** : so what are your names trashmouthtozier and birdy.sue mine is Bill obv

**trashmouthtozier:** my name's richie not gonna lie but im curious about yours birdy

**birdy.sue:** **I'm

 **birdy.sue:** Like that is any of your business.

**b_bill:** alright

**trashmouthtozier:** alrighty

 **trashmouthtozier:** what's ur favorite musical or are your favorite musicals

 **trashmouthtozier:** mines either be more chill or a very potter the musical

**birdy.sue:** *Mine's

**b_bill:** I like a lot Hamilton, TGWDLM, the ones you typed, Dear Evan Hansen, The Trail to Oregon, Twisted, etc I like so much

**birdy.sue:** I like Hadestown.

**trashmouthtozier:** look at us being nerds.

**b_bill:** what is your favorite season

**trashmouthtozier:** i love me some summer

**b_bill:** I like fall or summer

**birdy.sue:** I like Spring.

**trashmouthtozier:** who is your favorite original Avenger

 **trashmouthtozier:** i like iron man

**b_bill:** I like Thor or Captain America

**birdy.sue:** Hawkeye.

**trashmouthtozier:** hawkeye?! really!?

**birdy.sue:** What about it?

**trashmouthtozier:** nevermind

**birdy.sue:** Good.

**b_bill:** are we going to add anyone else ?

**birdy.sue:** No, gosh please no.

**trashmouthtozier:** fuck yeha we are!

**b_bill:** yeha

**trashmouthtozier:** shut

**b_bill:** So anyway, who should we add ??

**trashmouthtozier:** find a random username

**b_bill:** bowers_the_powerful?

**trashmouthtozier:** nah. how about mikefromthefarm?

**b_bill:** maybe? _spaeddie_ ?

**trashmouthtozier:** umm,,, librarybean

**birdy.sue:** Just pick one.

**trashmouthtozier:** OMG babe (｡♡‿♡｡) yhat is a great idea

**birdy.sue:** ****that

 **birdy.sue:** It's common sense, idiot. And stop that.

**trashmouthtozier:** sugarplum or (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**birdy.sue:** Both of them.

**trashmouthtozier:** like i said earlier never

**b_bill:** alright i think we should add librarybean

**birdy.sue:** Just do it.

**b_bill added librarybean to new friends**

**librarybean:** Who are you guys?

**b_bill:** well I'm Bill

**trashmouthtozier:** im sure your mom knows me very well

 **trashmouthtozier:** im richie your new dad

**birdy.sue:** I regret this already.

**trashmouthtozier:** gasp honey bunny

**birdy.sue:** Shut the fuck up, Richard.

**trashmouthtozier:** i got you to swear !!!

**librarybean:** Is this normal

**b_bill:** from what I've seen, yes. If you want to know more just read up.

**librarybean:** Thank you

**trashmouthtozier:** (˘･_･˘) we didnt finish 10 q

**birdy.sue:** **didn't ***questions

 **birdy.sue:** I don't care.

**trashmouthtozier:** but dear

**birdy.sue:** I'm not your dear.

**trashmouthtozier:** i see ,,, you've been cheating on me!

**birdy.sue:** We don't know each other and we're not dating.

**trashmouthtozier:** i thought we had something special !!!

**birdy.sue:** We don't.

**trashmouthtozier:** w(°ｏ°)w

**birdy.sue:** Stop that!

**librarybean:** Bill is right, you people are chaotic. Mostly Richie though.

 **librarybean:** Where is he anyway?

**b_bill:** I've just been watching

**librarybean:** Okay. Can I answer those questions for 10 questions?

**birdy.sue:** Sure, whatever.

**trashmouthtozier:** sweety are you ok

**birdy.sue:** Shut your mouth.

**trashmouthtozier:** cant, im at your moms she's really excited

**birdy.sue:** *can't *I'm *mom's

 **birdy.sue:** Shut.

**trashmouthtozier:** but baby cakes

**birdy.sue:** Stop, please.

**trashmouthtozier:** only because you begged, little birdy

**b_bill:** so are you guys done or???

**birdy.sue:** I hope.

**librarybean:** My favorite color is aquamarine, I'm in the library a lot, he/him, Ben, Percy Jackson the Musical, Spring or fall, and Bruce Banner or the Hulk

**trashmouthtozier:** niceee

**b_bill:** are we going to continue 10 questions?

**birdy.sue:** Eh.

**trashmouthtozier:** they typed it folks lets do this

**birdy.sue:** *let's

**librarybean:** What are your ages? Cause I don't want to be talking to really old people or pedophiles or anything like that. I'm 17

**trashmouthtozier:** yall im 17

**birdy.sue:** **y'all

**b_bill:** I'm 17

**trashmouthtozier:** tell us ur age birdy its the least you could do since ya didnt tell us ur namr

**birdy.sue:** *your *it's *didn't *your *name

 **birdy.sue:** That was a train wreck.

 **birdy.sue:** And I'm 16.

**trashmouthtozier:** OMG we have a baby in the chat guys!

**birdy.sue:** Shut up.

**b_bill:** you know birdy.sue, you've typed shut and shut up a lot.

**birdy.sue:** Whatever.

**trashmouthtozier:** what's your sexuality ? im pan

**birdy.sue:** I'm not going to answer.

**b_bill:** I'm bi

**librarybean:** I'm straight

**trashmouthtozier:** look at all of us being queer except bennyboy

**librarybean:** I'm an ally though

**b_bill:** that is okay, son

**librarybean:** Are you my dad now, Bill?

**b_bill:** if you want me to be, I'll be your father figure

**librarybean:** Thank you, dad.

**b_bill:** Son •́ ‿ ,•̀

**librarybean:** Dad (´；ω；｀)

**trashmouthtozier:** don't you mean daddy (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞

**birdy.sue:** The moment got ruined the second you typed, Richard.

**trashmouthtozier:** hey!

 **trashmouthtozier:** so do you have siblings i don't

**librarybean:** No I don't

**birdy.sue:** I'm an only child.

**b_bill:** I have a little brother, his name is Georgie.

**librarybean:** How old is he?

**b_bill:** he's 12

**librarybean:** awww!! That's darling!

**trashmouthtozier:** that is pretty cute


	3. Lafayette!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie causes chaos, like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing like all chapters. I crave criticism.

**January 4**

**trashmouthtozier:** heya beuaitifuls

**birdy.sue:** *beautifuls

 **birdy.sue:** Richard it is 3 in the morning where I'm at. Message later.

**librarybean:** Hello!!

**b_bill:** you are an absolute sweetheart Ben

**trashmouthtozier:** its 3 am where im at too!!!

 **trashmouthtozier:** does that mean we have the same time zones

**birdy.sue:** *it's *I'm

**b_bill:** same

**librarybean:** Me too!

**trashmouthtozier:** no shit !! does that mean we all live in the eastern states ????

**birdy.sue:** What are you even doing up this early?

**trashmouthtozier:** what are you even doing up this early

**birdy.sue:** I was asleep.

**b_bill:** I like how you still have perfect grammar right as when you wake up

**birdy.sue:** Seriously, why are you guys up this early?

**librarybean:** I was reading

**trashmouthtozier:** nerd

**b_bill:** your a nerd too, Richie

**birdy.sue:** *you're

**b_bill:** thanks

**birdy.sue:** You're welcome?

**b_bill:** anyway I woke up an hour ago because of vomit

 **b_bill:** I'm sick

**librarybean:** Awww are you okay now??

**b_bill:** well, I'm still sick and I'm not vomiting anymore, so, I say I'm doing fine

**trashmouthtozier:** was vomit coming out of your nose

**b_bill:** fuck yeah, it was

**birdy.sue:** Ew, what the fuck, Richard!

 **birdy.sue:** What were you reading about, Ben?

**librarybean:** I was reading some stories about missing people and deaths in the town I moved into

**trashmouthtozier:** are you emo ben ??

**librarybean:** I don't think so?

**birdy.sue:** I'm going to sleep.

 **birdy.sue:** Goodnight.

**trashmouthtozier:** you know we still don't know birdy's name

 **trashmouthtozier:** what do you think it is

 **trashmouthtozier:** beautiful? gorgeous? the love of my life?

**b_bill:** real names richie

**librarybean:** I think we should just ask them later

 **librarybean:** Type you when it's not early morning

**b_bill:** type you later Ben

**librarybean:** Night dad and Richie

**b_bill:** goodnight, my son

**trashmouthtozier:** *daddy

**b_bill:** to quote birdy "what the fuck richard"

**trashmouthtozier:** did birdy quote a vine ?!

**b_bill:** oh my gosh! did they ?! did I just quote birdy quoting a vine !?

 **b_bill:** they didn't seem to be the type

**trashmouthtozier:** ikr

**b_bill:** why are you up anyway ?

**trashmouthtozier:** i was smoking weed cause insomnias a bitch

**b_bill:** sorry about that

 **b_bill:** you want me to keep talking to you

**trashmouthtozier:** nah go to bed, daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**b_bill:** you know what, I'm leaving

 **b_bill:** night Richie

**trashmouthtozier:** night boo

  
  


**January 5**

**2:12 a.m.**

  
  


**trashmouthtozier:** HOW DOES A RAGTAG VOLUNTEER IN NEED OF A SHOWER

 **trashmouthtozier** : SOMEHOW DEFEAT A GLOBAL SUPERPOWER

**b_bill:** how do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?

**trashmouthtozier:** LEAVE THE BATTLEFIELD WAVING BETSY ROSS' FLAG HIGHER

**librarybean:** Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!

**b_bill:** an immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in

**trashmouthtozier:** HE'S CONSTANTLY CONFUSIN' CONFOUNDIN' THE BRITISH HENCHMEN

**librarybean:** Everyone give it up for America's favorite Frenchman

**trashmouthtozier:** LAFAYETTE

**b_bill:** I'm takin' this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains

**trashmouthtozier:** LAFAYETTE

**librarybean:** Lafayette!

**b_bill:** and I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains I'm-

**trashmouthtozier:** LAFAYETTE

**b_bill:** watch me engagin' 'em escapin' 'em enragin' 'em i'm

**librarybean:** Lafayette!

**b_bill:** I go to France for more funds

**trashmouthtozier:** LAFAYETTE

**b_bill:** I come back with more guns

 **b_bill:** and ships and so the balance shifts

**librarybean:** We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts

**trashmouthtozier:** we can end this war at yorktown cut them off at sea but for this to succeed there is someone else we need

**librarybean:** I know

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**librarybean:** Hamilton!

**b_bill:** sir, he knows what to do in a trench ingenuitive and fluent in french I mean

**librarybean:** Hamilton!

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**b_bill:** sir you gonna have to use him eventually what's he gonna do on the bench I mean

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**b_bill:** no one has more resilience or matches my practical tactical brilliance

**librarybean:** Hamilton!

**b_bill:** you wanna fight for your land back

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**librarybean:** I need my right hand man back

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**librarybean:** Yeah

**b_bill:** get your right hand man back you know you gotta get your right hand man back

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**b_bill:** I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**b_bill:** but the sooner the better

**trashmouthtozier:** HAMILTON

**b_bill:** to get your right hand man back

**librarybean:** Alexander Hamilton troops are waiting in the field for you

 **librarybean:** If you join us right now together we can turn the tide

**trashmouthtozier:** OH ALEXANDER HAMILTON

**librarybean:** I have soldiers that will yield for you

**trashmouthtozier:** IF WE MANAGE TO GET THIS RIGHT THEY'LL SURRENDER BY EARLY LIGHT

**librarybean:** The world will never be the same

**b_bill:** Alexander~

**birdy.sue:** Well, you guys had a great time blowing up my phone.

**trashmouthtozier:** it's not the only thing i can blow

**birdy.sue:** Dude.

**trashmouthtozier:** tgey did it gusy i broke thriugh more ot thr facade! ! !

**birdy.sue:** *they *guys * through *of *their

**b_bill:** how did you even know that???

**birdy.sue:** I have many gifts, William.

**b_bill:** how did you know my name is William

**birdy.sue:** Most people with the nickname Bill are named William. And you just told me so.

**b_bill:** damn

**librarybean:** What even ?

**trashmouthtozier:** look at my baby boy being smart

**birdy.sue:** I'm not your boy.

**trashmouthtozier:** oh I see baby girl

**birdy.sue:** Stop.

**trashmouthtozier:** fuck did i get out of line there? i'm sorry boo

**birdy.sue:** Can you feel my eye roll through the screen?

**trashmouthtozier:** damn babe your so sassy

 **trashmouthtozier:** that's making me horny

**librarybean:** Alright, I did not need to know that!

**b_bill:** I didn't want to know that

**birdy.sue:** Why are you like this, Richie?

**librarybean:** I can feel the exasperation through my phone

**b_bill:** I just noticed something

 **b_bill:** we know each other's first names except birdy's and we know Richie's full name

**librarybean:** Our names are pretty common too

**birdy.sue:** What about it?

**trashmouthtozier:** can you tell us your name birdy!?

**birdy.sue:** No.

**b_bill:** please!

**librarybean:** Pretty please with a cherry on top!

**birdy.sue:** Are you going to add anyone else to the chat?

**trashmouthtozier:** that's a subject change if ive ever seen one

**birdy.sue:** *I've

**librarybean:** I understand that you don't want to tell us your name. I'm sorry I pushed you.

**b_bill:** my heart (〒﹏〒)

**birdy.sue:** Oof.

**trashmouthtozier:** ben broke more of the facade !!!

**birdy.sue:** I was going to tell you my name, but then Richie commented.

**b_bill:** GODDAMMIT Richie!!!!

**trashmouthtozier:** i'm soryr pls forrgiv me !!!

**birdy.sue:** *sorry *forgive

**trashmouthtozier:** it's alright sweetheart i forgive you

**birdy.sue:** Yeah, now I'm definitely not telling you.

**b_bill:** RICHIE!

**trashmouthtozier:** i'm sorry !! i'll stop !!

**librarybean:** So I found another user their username is _spaeddie_

**b_bill:** alright

**trashmouthtozier:** oooo new person!

**birdy.sue:** Just add them.

**librarybean added _spaeddie_ to new friends**

**9:23 a.m.**

**_spaeddie_:** What the fuck?! Why am I here!? What is going on?!


	4. Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is salty and Richie is annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave criticism. Swearing because it characters.

**January 5**

**9:24 a.m.**

**birdy.sue:** Read up, Bitch.

**b_bill:** well damn okay

**trashmouthtozier:** birdy is so salty

**birdy.sue:** Be quiet.

**librarybean:** You know, I know of a Richie Tozier at my school.

**b_bill:** same

**trashmouthtozier:** really !!! awesome! do you think we go to the same school

**birdy.sue:** Most likely, not.

**b_bill:** birdy you are a pessimist

**_spaeddie_:** The fuck is wrong with you people?! You shouldn't tell strangers information about yourself?! You could all be serial killers and none of us would know!

**trashmouthtozier:** i like to live on the edge

**b_bill:** and if anyone is a serial killer it'd be birdy.sue

**trashmouthtozier:** tru

**birdy.sue:** That is not true! If anyone is a serial killer it'd be Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** hey !! also you didn't even spell check me

 **trashmouthtozier:** im free

**birdy.sue:** *I'm

**trashmouthtozier:** fuck i shouldn't have jinxed myself

**b_bill:** you really shouldn't have

**librarybean:** I thought you knew better, Richie

 **librarybean:** You've known them longer than we have

**trashmouthtozier:** you guys are right

**_spaeddie_:** You know what I don't think you guys are serial killers anymore

**librarybean:** Thank god

**_spaeddie_:** Do I also have to answer the questions for 10 questions cause I don't want to.

**birdy.sue:** I didn't have to so you don't either.

**b_bill:** you should probably tell us your name or nickname so that we dont keep calling you by your username like birdy

**birdy.sue:** *don't

**_spaeddie_:** My nickname is Eddie

**trashmouthtozier:** eddie spaghetti !!

**_spaeddie_:** MOTHERFUCKER DON'T CALL ME THAT

**trashmouthtozier:** did you hear us through the walls last night

**birdy.sue:** Richie, don't you dare.

**_spaeddie_:** Who?

**trashmouthtozier:** your mom and me

**_spaeddie_:** Bitch.

**b_bill:** you walked right into that Eddie

**librarybean:** You really did

**birdy.sue:** I guess, I really am… going to have to kill you, Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** shit sorry birdy!!!!

**birdy.sue:** Sorry is not going to cut it.

**librarybean:** Is Richie gonna die dad?

**b_bill:** I guess so son I guess so

**trashmouthtozier:** it was an accident

**birdy.sue:** How do you accidentally make a joke like that?

**trashmouthtozier:** it happens when im in need of love

**birdy.sue:** *I'm

**trashmouthtozier:** ur so cold birdy

**birdy.sue:** *you're

**b_bill:** damn

**_spaeddie_:** You people are freaks

**trashmouthtozier:** dam right i am

**librarybean:** Was that a Percy Jackson reference?

**birdy.sue:** I don't think he really cares.

**trashmouthtozier:** when are we going to do a face reveal

**birdy.sue:** Never, if I can help it.

**b_bill:** next week???

**librarybean:** Oh that'll be fun!!!

**b_bill:** you, my boy, are an angel

**librarybean:** No dad, you're the angel

**trashmouthtozier:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**b_bill:** oh son

**_spaeddie_:** like I said freaks

**trashmouthtozier:** dont call the fagher son duo freaks

**birdy.sue:** *don't *father

**trashmouthtozier:** that looks sexual

 **trashmouthtozier:** like what your mom and i did last night

**birdy.sue:** Stop that, right now.

**b_bill:** yk I remember Birdy quoting a vine earlier

**librarybean:** I read back and they definitely did

**trashmouthtozier:** aw birdy is a memer

**birdy.sue:** No, Bitch, I'm not.

**trashmouthtozier:** perfect grammar even when cursing

 **trashmouthtozier:** you are my soulmate

**birdy.sue:** The fuck, no.

**b_bill:** oh yeah, Eddie what are your pronouns so we don't mess up

**_spaeddie_:** He/him

**trashmouthtozier:** what's ur sexuality

**_spaeddie_:** none of ur fucking business

**trashmouthtozier:** what if i wantxd to yiu know

**librarybean:** Birdy didn't spell check Rich or Eddie, where are they

**trashmouthtozier:** oh didn't you know

**_spaeddie_:** Know what

**trashmouthtozier:** they are sucking my dick

**birdy.sue:** *your *wanted *you

 **birdy.sue:** No, the fuck, I'm not.

**b_bill:** Birdy just came swooping in

**librarybean:** Like an eagle

 **librarybean:** Or an owl

**trashmouthtozier:** where were you birdy

**birdy.sue:** I was _trying_ to study.

**trashmouthtozier:** why are you studying so early

**birdy.sue:** I want a good grade, Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** nerd

**birdy.sue:** You're a nerd too, Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** i don't study

**birdy.sue:** Really, do you have bad grades? Because, I could understand that.

**trashmouthtozier:** nah i have straight A's

**birdy.sue:** You're lying.

**trashmouthtozier:** im not

**birdy.sue:** *I'm

**b_bill:** the Richie at my school is always at the top of his classes

**librarybean:** Mine too!

**_spaeddie_:** You have a Richie at your school too? Is his name also Richie Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** maybe we all really do go to the same school

**birdy.sue:** No way.

**b_bill:** do you also have a Richie at ur school

**birdy.sue:** *your

 **birdy.sue:** I only focus on my studies. So, even if I did have a Richie at my school I wouldn't even know.

**trashmouthtozier:** does that mean i could find all of you if i looked hard enough

**birdy.sue:** Did you just ignore me? Thank goodness.

**trashmouthtozier:** aw baby i didn't mean to ignore you

**birdy.sue:** Shut up.

**librarybean:** I have to go eat breakfast bye friends and dad !

**b_bill:** i gotta eat soup ttyl son and friends

**birdy.sue:** I'm going to study now, don't message in the group chat for a few hours.

**trashmouthtozier:** alrighty mate

**birdy.sue:** What did I just type?

**1:27 p.m.**

**trashmouthtozier:** it's been sooo long

**birdy.sue:** It's been 3 hours.

**trashmouthtozier:** yeah a looong time

 **trashmouthtozier:** like my dick ;-)

**_spaeddie_:** That doesn't even make sense

**b_bill:** Why the face?

**trashmouthtozier:** why not the face

 **trashmouthtozier:** also why were you studying for so long birdy

**birdy.sue:** Because, I need to remember. School is tomorrow.

**trashmouthtozier:** shit! I need to restock my weed brb

**birdy.sue:**

**b_bill:** I can feel the disappointment through the phone

**_spaeddie_:** Same


	5. January 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is chaotic and Ben is traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I crave criticism.

**Monday 7:46 a.m.**

  
  


**b_bill:** are any of you guys not going to school today? except Birdy

**librarybean:** I can stay home to talk to you

**b_bill:** no son, go to school and get an education

**librarybean:** Okay dad

**_spaeddie_:** im going to a public school where all the germs are

**b_bill:** are you a germophobe Eddie

**birdy.sue:** *I'm *germaphobe

**b_bill:** thanks Birdy

**librarybean:** Don't you guys find it weird that Richie hadn't texted yet?

**b_bill:** it is pretty peaceful

**_spaeddie_:** Of course it is

**birdy.sue:** It always is when Tozier isn't here.

**b_bill:** true

**birdy.sue:** I'm going to go now, I won't be messaging in the group chat for a few hours. I'm turning my notifications off.

**librarybean:** Okay, talk to you later!

**b_bill:** ttyl

**_spaeddie_:** Yeah bye

**librarybean:** Are you still sick, Bill?

**b_bill:** yeah

**librarybean:** How long have you been sick?

**b_bill:** a few days after Christmas

**librarybean:** That sucks, I'm sorry you have to go through that.

**b_bill:** you are an angel

**_spaeddie_:** Do you have a fever?

**_spaeddie_:** You could have a chronic fever! You need to go to the hospital Bill!

**_spaeddie_:** You could have the flu or influenza!

**b_bill:** I have a cold

**_spaeddie_:** Have you been taking your medicine?

**_bill_:** well yeah

**_spaeddie_:** :) good

**librarybean:** Text you later guys, I have to go to school.

**_spaeddie_:** Shit! I'm going to be late! See ya!

**b_bill:** bye !

**b_bill:** where is Richie?

**b_bill:** it's 8:15, Richie

**b_bill:** I'mma spam him

  
  


**b_bill made a group chat**

**b_bill named the group chat WAKE UP RICHIE**

**b_bill added trashmouthtozier**

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Rich

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richard

**b_bill:** Rich

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richard

**b_bill:** oooo

**b_bill:** Rich

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richard

**b_bill:** Rich

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richard

**b_bill:** aaaa

**b_bill:** Rich

**b_bill:** Richie

**b_bill:** Richard

**trashmouthtozier:** what?

**b_bill:** you're late for school

**trashmouthtozier:** shit guess im gonna skip

**b_bill:** alright

**trashmouthtozier:** do you think we actually go to the same school?

**b_bill:** yeah dude

**b_bill:** we might actually be in the same class

**trashmouthtozier:** well, we could just tell each other our state n city/town right now

**b_bill:** we could but I want to do a reveal

**trashmouthtozier:** fine

**b_bill:** did you restock your weed

**trashmouthtozier:** ya

**b_bill:** nice

**trashmouthtozier:** do you think birdy is just putting on a show

**b_bill:** I wouldn't know, I mean I don't even know their name

**trashmouthtozier:** tru

**trashmouthtozier:** what do you think they look like ??

**b_bill:** human

**trashmouthtozier:** very beautiful

**b_bill:** do you have a crush on them ?? you don't even know their name! or what they like

**trashmouthtozier:** psh nO

**b_bill:** well that wasn't convincing at all

**trashmouthtozier:** i might have a crush on them

**b_bill:** that was easy

**b_bill changed the WAKE UP RICHIE to Richie's Crushin'**

**trashmouthtozier:** i like what you did there ayy

**b_bill:** ayy

  
  


**11:46 a.m.**

**new friends**

  
  


**trashmouthtozier:** how tall are you guys ?

**birdy.sue:** Why does it matter?

**trashmouthtozier:** i just wanna know

**_spaeddie_:** Why?

**trashmouthtozier:** because

**b_bill:** good enough how tall are you Richie

**trashmouthtozier:** 5'10

**b_bill:** 5'7"

**librarybean:** 5'2"

**trashmouthtozier:** omg ur so short!

**birdy.sue:** *you're

**_spaeddie_:** I'm 5'6"

**trashmouthtozier:** what about you babe

**birdy.sue:** Whom?

**trashmouthtozier:** you my dear

**birdy.sue:** None of your business.

**librarybean:** Please! We barely know anything about you!

**b_bill:** look at my son

**birdy.sue:** Fine, I'm 5'8".

**trashmouthtozier:** im the tallest!

**birdy.sue:** *I'm

**b_bill:** are we done adding people

**trashmouthtozier:** no!

**b_bill:** ohh

**_spaeddie_:** Can I pick who?

**birdy.sue:** Sure, make it quick.

**trashmouthtozier:** babe's impatient

**birdy.sue:** Shut it, I need to get to my next class soon.

**trashmouthtozier:** are any of you guys vegetarians?

**b_bill:** no

**_spaeddie_:** no?

**librarybean:** Not really

**trashmouthtozier:** aight

**birdy.sue:** What was that about?

**trashmouthtozier:** nothing just curious

**_spaeddie_:** I found someone

**birdy.sue:** Just add them.

**_spaeddie_ added mikefromthefarm to new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** guys i think mike is from a farm

**birdy.sue:** No shit, Captain Obvious.

**trashmouthtozier:** hello to you too sergeant sarcasm

**mikefromthefarm:** you guys are cool.

**trashmouthtozier:** hey it's mike!

**mikefromthefarm:** i don't know you.

**trashmouthtozier:** are you sure? i could have sworn i was with you last night

**birdy.sue:** Shut your mouth Tozier, or I'll strangle you.

**trashmouthtozier:** kinky

**birdy.sue:** That's it.

**trashmouthtozier:** nvmd im sorry

**birdy.sue:** *I'm

**birdy.sue:** That's what I thought.

**mikefromthefarm:** are they always like this?

**b_bill:** yeah pretty much

**mikefromthefarm:** are you guys friends? why was I added?

**_spaeddie_:** You could read up if you want

**mikefromthefarm:** thanks ig.

**_spaeddie_:** No problem

**birdy.sue:** I'm going to class now, bye.

**librarybean:** Bye Birdy!!! Bye guys!

**b_bill:** see u

**trashmouthtozier:** see ya darling and bennyboy!

**_spaeddie_:** ttyl guys

**trashmouthtozier:** bye eds

**_spaeddie_:** DON'T CALL ME THAT

**trashmouthtozier:** what eds

**_spaeddie_:** THAT

**trashmouthtozier:** eds?

**_spaeddie_:** YES EDS

**trashmouthtozier:** alright eds

**_spaeddie_:** UGH

**b_bill:** that was entertaining

**trashmouthtozier:** glad u liked it

**mikefromthefarm:** Bill I think that everyone agrees with you and Ben that Richie is chaotic. also I'm 5'7" and 18.

**b_bill:** yeah dude!

**12:09 p.m.**

**Richie's Crushin'**

**b_bill added mikefromthefarm to Richie's Crushin'**

**mikefromthefarm:** is Richie crushing on Eddie?

**b_bill:** no

**mikefromthefarm:** oh then Birdy

**b_bill:** yep

**trashmouthtozier:** KHvcaihscvia

**b_bill:** that is a disgusting keyboard smash

**mikefromthefarm:** it's hideous

**trashmouthtozier:** ill try again

**b_bill:** you do that

**trashmouthtozier:** ALFDCSGO

**b_bill:** it looks a little bit better but that's not gonna cut it

**trashmouthtozier:** fuck! AUDStzjgatdTdDsdyzayd

**b_bill:** I give up

**b_bill:** I have no hope in you

**trashmouthtozier:** understandable

**mikefromthefarm:** :O

**trashmouthtozier:** Mike did the face!

**b_bill:** :|

**trashmouthtozier:** ;-)

**mikefromthefarm:** Why the nose?

**trashmouthtozier:** cause

**mikefromthefarm:** alright

**b_bill:** y'all guess owjvdgvhiwdgcijqbx

**trashmouthtozier:** that was ugly

**b_bill:** bitch I was choking

**trashmouthtozier:** on my dick

**b_bill:** no on saliva asshole

**mikefromthefarm:** I have to go bye guys

**b_bill:** bye

**trashmouthtozier:** bye dude

**b_bill:** what is ur fav emoji

**trashmouthtozier:** mine is the 💦 or 🍑 or 🍆

**b_bill:** I knew it. why did I even ask

**trashmouthtozier:** i don't know why did you

**b_bill:** idk Richie!

**trashmouthtozier:** `∆°

**b_bill:** what the fuck is that

**trashmouthtozier:** my life bill

**b_bill:** that doesn't even make sense Richie!

**trashmouthtozier:** ofc it does bill

**b_bill:** I'm outta here bye

**trashmouthtozier:** don't you mean bi

**b_bill:** shut up Richie!

**11:24 p.m.**

**new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** sup losers except my sweet Birdy

**birdy.sue:** Go to hell, Tozier.

**mikefromthefarm:** damn, alright?

**librarybean:** Are you going to go to sleep tonight Richie?

**trashmouthtozier:** nah

**b_bill:** alright

**_spaeddie_:** Mike what are your pronouns?

**mikefromthefarm:** he/him

**trashmouthtozier:** we only have guys and our nb pal birdy

**trashmouthtozier:** don't you guys think we need a new person in here

**b_bill:** we just added Mike maybe tomorrow

**_spaeddie_:** I agree with Bill

**librarybean:** Guys I think Birdy is asleep

**mikefromthefarm:** it is late and from what I read they care about their studies and school

**_spaeddie_:** night guys

**librarybean:** Goodnight Eddie!

**b_bill:** goodnight son

**librarybean:** Night dad!

**trashmouthtozier:** *daddy

**b_bill:** night! Richie!

**trashmouthtozier:** night daddy

**librarybean:** what does daddy mean anyway

**trashmouthtozier:** night benny!

**11:31 p.m.**

**librarybean:** I searched up what it meant and I think I went to some place I shouldn't have I'm traumatized. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.


	6. January 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime dweebs and betrayal.

**Tuesday 1:27 a.m.**

**new friends**

**trashmouthtozier added bevharley to new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** sup bev

**bevharley:** hello to you to stranger

**trashmouthtozier:** i like you already

**bevharley:** niceee

**trashmouthtozier:** are you still up ben?

**librarybean:** Yeah

**trashmouthtozier:** did it really traumatize you?

**librarybean:** You have no idea what I saw Richie! So many horrible things!

**trashmouthtozier:** what things

**librarybean:** I don't really want to talk about it, but I have to to get over it.

**trashmouthtozier:** that you do

**librarybean:** BDSM! Daddy and Babyboy! My life flashed before my eyes! I couldn't deal with it anymore so I closed the site!

**trashmouthtozier:** lmao

**librarybean:** It's not funny Richie!

**bevharley:** it kinda is

**librarybean:** Not you too, Bev!

**trashmouthtozier:** oh yeah bev what do we call you what are ur pronouns and sexuality

**librarybean:** You can't just… nevermind.

**bevharley:** well you can call me Bev like you've been doing or Beverly my pronouns are she/her and my sexuality is bi

**trashmouthtozier:** awesome did you read up

**bevharley:** ye

**librarybean:** Why are you up so early, Bev?

**bevharley:** smoking obv

**trashmouthtozier:** same, we could be smoking buddies!

**bevharley:** omg yes

**trashmouthtozier:** we could add bill too!

**librarybean:** Bill smokes!?

**trashmouthtozier:** i mean i think so ill ask him later

**librarybean:** Alright

**bevharley:** have you guys seen Into the Spider Verse?

**trashmouthtozier:** fuck yeah i did!

**librarybean:** It was awesome!

**bevharley:** ikr!

**librarybean:** Have you guys seen JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?

**trashmouthtozier:** yes! dude it was GREAT!

**bevharley:** fuck yeah it was! each story was different and had a different art style

**librarybean:** Jotaro's styles changed so much!

**trashmouthtozier:** it was weird as fuck how different he looked when he appeared in part 4 n 5

**bevharley:** who else was really disgusted when the fishing hook went in Mista's arm?

**librarybean:** My least favorite part in part 5 had to be when Giorno almost dies

**trashmouthtozier:** but he almost dies in like every episode

**librarybean:** yes

**bevharley:** my favorite fight in part 5 is when Giorno and Mista fight Green Day/Cioccolata

**trashmouthtozier:** i love that fight

**librarybean:** Who else ships Giorno and Mista?

**bevharley:** bitch yas

**trashmouthtozier:** and bruno and abbacchio

**bevharley:** Yas boo! who else thinks that Abbacchio is a bottom

**librarybean:** I think they switch

**trashmouthtozier:** omg i want me a bruno

**bevharley:** same

**librarybean:** Who else was disappointed but happy that Joseph cheated?

**trashmouthtozier:** if it never happened we wouldn't have josuke and id be sadder

**bevharley:** same bro

**librarybean:** My favorite villain was Kira

**bevharley:** i respect that

**trashmouthtozier:** same but i love dio!

**bevharley:** oh worm?

**_spaeddie_:** Stop it guys I want to sleep!

**bevharley:** turn off ur notifications

**_spaeddie_:** Fine but go to sleep

**trashmouthtozier:** sure whatever

**_spaeddie_:** JUST GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!!!

**trashmouthtozier:** alright gosh!

**bevharley:** good morning!

**librarybean:** good night

**trashmouthtozier:** night bae and benny

**6:57 a.m.**

**new friends**

**birdy.sue:** You had a great time this morning.

**b_bill:** do any of you dudes think that they're amused?

**_spaeddie_:** fuck yeah I do!

**trashmouthtozier:** ugh

**b_bill:** what's wrong trashmouth?

**trashmouthtozier:** school is today

**b_bill:** and?

**trashmouthtozier:** i don't wanna go!

**birdy.sue:** Who cares, go anyway.

**trashmouthtozier:** as you wish

**Richie's Crushin'**

**b_bill:** did you just quote the Princess Bride?

**trashmouthtozier:** yAh

**mikefromthefarm:** pft

**new friends**

**bevharley:** did you quote the Princess bride?

**Richie's Crushin'**

**b_bill added bevharley to Richie's Crushin'**

**bevharley:** let me guess Birdy?

**trashmouthtozier:** how'd u know!?

**bevharley:** it's p obvious from what ive read

**trashmouthtozier:** damn it

**mikefromthefarm:** ha

**new friends**

**_spaeddie_:** fucking ofc he did

**trashmouthtozier:** what does that mean?

**_spaeddie_:** nothing u oblivious fuck

**birdy.sue:** *you

**trashmouthtozier:** anyway, i had a dream where every anime ive seen came together with not anime characters and normal humans and threw a party

**bevharley:** what kinda party

**trashmouthtozier:** it was at a water park

**birdy.sue:** *I've *waterpark

**librarybean:** Was that all it was about?

**trashmouthtozier:** yeah it was mostly people partying but at the beginning of the dream i was like five characters

**_spaeddie_:** uh, weird dream.

**trashmouthtozier:** right?

**b_biil:** when i was younger I had a dream about me running away from these men in black

**librarybean:** Awhile ago I had a dream where I was running away but then I started befriending the Titans from Attack on Titan.

**bevharley:** I had a dream where I was Luffy it was weird

**_spaeddie_:** I had a nightmare were my hands never got washed completely and I kept trying to wash them

**mikefromthefarm:** my dream had sheep in our backyard and I started talking to the sheep and they started talking back.

**bevharley:** what about you Birdy?

**birdy.sue:** I had a dream that shadow monsters were coming out of my backyard and I was running away from them.

**b_bill:** that got dark pretty fast

**librarybean:** Are you okay Birdy?

**birdy.sue:** Define okay.

**Richie's Crushin'**

**b_bill:** Richie I think that Birdy might be emo

**trashmouthtozier:** shizzballs

 **trashmouthtozier:** i love them anyway

**4:53 p.m.**

**new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** do you like day more or night more?

**bevharley:** It depends.

**b_bill:** do you mean the scenery or the weather or the sky

**trashmouthtozier:** any

**b_bill:** I like the day time cause it's not so quiet

**mikefromthefarm:** I like the nighttime because it is quieter

**bevharley:** I don't know dude

**librarybean:** Me neither

**_spaeddie_:** same

**birdy.sue:** I like the night time, because I'm left alone to my thoughts.

**trashmouthtozier:** should we do the face reveal a week from when i started the group chat?

**b_bill:** fuck ueah

**trashmouthtozier:** ueah

**bevharley:** ueah

**_spaeddie_:** ueah

**mikefromthefarm:** ueah

**librarybean:** ueah

**b_bill:** betrayed by my own son! at least Birdy didn't do it

**birdy.sue:** Of course, I didn't.


	7. January 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The are hyped and chaotic.

**Wednesday 12:05 a.m.**

**trashmouthtozier:** what do you give a cannibal who's late for dinner?

**bevharley:** what?

**trashmouthtozier:** a cold shoulder

**bevharley:** that's so bad

**trashmouthtozier:** Why is a man like a snowstorm?

 **trashmouthtozier:** Because you don't know when he's coming, how many inches you'll get, or how long it'll stay.

**_spaeddie_:** I hate ur jokes

**bevharley:** they are kind of bad

**_spaeddie_:** Kind of? Kind of?! They're horrible! And disgusting!

**birdy.sue:** *your

 **birdy.sue:** Hey, Edward. Stop being a jerk and go to sleep.

**_spaeddie_:** fine

**Richie's Crushin'**

**trashmouthtozier:** birdy defended me!

**bevharley:** you can die happy now can't you

**trashmouthtozier:** fuck yeah i can!

**new friends**

**bevharley:** what are you doing up, Birdy?

**birdy.sue:** Couldn't sleep.

**trashmouthtozier:** but the baby needs sleep!

**birdy.sue:**

**birdy.sue:** Night.

**trashmouthtozier:** aw i wanted to talk more

**birdy.sue:** Sucks to be you.

**trashmouthtozier:** sucking is my specialty

**birdy.sue:** Beep beep, Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** alrighty hun! night birdy! bev!

**bevharley:** night!

**7:08 a.m.**

**trashmouthtozier:** who else thinks that luther from umbrella academy is a little bitch?

**b_bill:** yeah he's a bitch

**librarybean:** I just think that he is emotionally stunted like his sibs

**birdy.sue:** Did you binge watch Umbrella Academy?

**trashmouthtozier:** yes! fuck it was great!

**bevharley:** my favorite character is Mom

**librarybean:** Right!

**_spaeddie_:** She's great, I love her

**trashmouthtozier:** i didn't know you were into moms dude

**_spaeddie_:** I'm not!

**trashmouthtozier:** ya sure

**_spaeddie_:** I'm pretty fucking sure bastard

**trashmouthtozier:** ill have you know my parents were married when they had me

**birdy.sue:** *I'll

**b_bill:** my favorite character is obv Klaus

**trashmouthtozier:** dude! same!

**mikefromthefarm:** mine is ben

**trashmouthtozier:** i love ben!

**librarybean:** Oh my goodness I love him too!

**b_bill:** I think we all love him

**trashmouthtozier:** birdy's favorite character is most likely five

**bevharley:** they do seem like they would love him

**b_bill:** is he your favorite character?

**birdy.sue:** *sigh* Yeah.

**b_bill:** did you just type sigh?

**birdy.sue:** What about it?

**b_bill:** nothing Birdy

**birdy.sue:** That's what I thought.

**trashmouthtozier:** damn birdy being in charge is making me horny

**birdy.sue:** Beep beep, Richard.

**trashmouthtozier:** you never call me Richie!

 **trashmouthtozier:** why won't you?

**birdy.sue:** Well, I don't know you.

**trashmouthtozier:** that's it? I can help u with that ;-)

**birdy.sue:** *you

 **birdy.sue:** No, stop.

**trashmouthtozier:** stop what? :-|

**birdy.sue:** The face with the nose.

**Richie's Crushin'**

**mikefromthefarm:** did u notice they didn't say for him to stop with the horny jokes?

**b_bill:** yeah! omg they like him too!

**bevharley:** are you fanboying Bill?

**b_bill:** ye

**new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** you mean this :-D

**birdy.sue:** Yes, stop that.

**trashmouthtozier:** but i thought you liked this

**birdy.sue:** I never liked it. What are you on?

**trashmouthtozier:** do you really want to know? :^)

**birdy.sue:** Nevermind.

**b_bill:** so anyway I'm going to school today

**librarybean:** That's great, Dad!

**b_bill:** aw son

**_spaeddie_:** Have you been taking your medicine?

**b_bill:** ye

**_spaeddie_:** Good, are you wearing a face mask?

**b_bill:** no but I will if that'll make you feel better

**_spaeddie_:** It would!

**b_bill:** alright I will

**trashmouthtozier:** aw billiam you loooove him

**bevharley:** Billiam

**mikefromthefarm:** Billiam

**b_bill:** My name is Billiam now

**b_bill changed b_bill to Billiam**

**birdy.sue:** Don't encourage him.

**Billiam:** I'm sorry Birdy but it's so beautiful

**mikefromthefarm:** like you?

**Billiam:** dyigdihgsusv

**trashmouthtozier:** mike's flirting! im so proud!

**birdy.sue:** *I'm

 **birdy.sue:** You didn't do anything?

**librarybean:** We can change our names? Yay

**librarybean changed librarybean to Ben**

**_spaeddie_ changed _spaeddie_ to Eddie**

**mikefromthefarm changed mikefromthefarm to michawl**

**bevharley:** is your name spelled like that?

**michawl:** no I misspelled it

**Billiam:** nice

**birdy.sue:** I'm going to school now, bye.

**Eddie:** Ttyl

**Ben:** See ya!

**Billiam:** son you are beautiful

**Ben:** ty dad!

**trashmouthtozier:** see ya honeybun!

**birdy.sue:** Richard.

**Richie's Crushin'**

**michawl:** they didn't deny it

**Billiam:** ayy

**bevharley:** which is adorable

**new friends**

**trashmouthtozier:** can i get your numbers?

**Eddie:** no?

**trashmouthtozier:** why not?

**Eddie:** I'm not giving my number to a stranger

**trashmouthtozier:** but we're not strangers!

**Eddie:** not gonna do it

**trashmouthtozier:** next time you will

**Eddie:** no?

**trashmouthtozier:** darn

**11:27 a.m.**

**Richie's Crushin'**

**bevharley:** do u guys know birdy's name?

**trashmouthtozier:** i wish

**bevharley:** I really want to know

**michawl:** same

**Billiam:** I could ask.

 **Billiam:** it won't work tho

**new friends**

**Billiam:** what's your name Birdy?

**birdy.sue:** I'm not going to tell you.

**Billiam:** but Birdy!

**birdy.sue:** Hmm.

 **birdy.sue:** Maybe, later.

**Richie's Crushin'**

**Billiam:** how?!

**trashmouthtozier:** they said yes!

**bevharley:** you guys have been asking them for awhile and they finally agreed!

**michawl:** this is so weird

**new friends**

**Billiam:** yes!

**trashmouthtozier:** woooohoooooo!

**Eddie:** I'm so happy rn and I don't know why!

**Ben:** Omg we're almost there!

**michawl:** how yhe frick

**birdy.sue:** *the

 **birdy.sue:** I have been thinking about it. You guys keep asking me, and Birdy is getting old.

**trashmouthtozier:** WHEN are you gonna tell us?

**birdy.sue:** Maybe, tomorrow.

**trashmouthtozier:** HECK YEAH BOYS!!! WE'RE PARTYING TONIGHT!

**birdy.sue:** I typed 'maybe', Tozier.

**trashmouthtozier:** doesn't matter! u agreed!

**birdy.sue:** *you

 **birdy.sue:** No, I didn't.

**1:47 p.m.**

**Billiam:** should we set a time or are we gonna do it at a random time?

**Ben:** Do what?

**Billiam:** our reveal

**Ben:** After school?

**trashmouthtozier:** i wanna do it as soon as possible man

**birdy.sue:** You're at school, in the middle of class, why are you on your phones?

**Billiam:** the teacher let us have free time

**Ben:** Same! I really think we go to the same school!

**birdy.sue:** Highly unlikely.

**trashmouthtozier:** i skipped

 **trashmouthtozier:** and you're such a downer birdy

**birdy.sue:** *realistic

**trashmouthtozier:** no downer

**birdy.sue:** Realistic.

**trashmouthtozier:** downer

**birdy.sue:** Realistic.

**trashmouthtozier:** a realistic downer

**birdy.sue:** Sure.

**trashmouthtozier:** u agreed!

**birdy.sue:** *you

**Billiam:** I don't think they did

**trashmouthtozier:** anyway what's you energy

**bevharley:** what?

**michawl:** are you talking about neutral, chaotic and lawful?

**trashmouthtozier:** heck yeah!

**Ben:** How did you know?!

**michawl:** I've seen too many things on pinterest

**bevharley:** oh you poor child!

**Eddie:** How do we even do this?

**Billiam:** Richie is definitely chaotic

**Ben:** What kind of chaotic?

**Billiam:** just straight up chaotic

**Eddie:** I agree

**bevharley:** same

**michawl:** right!

**bevharley:** Ben would be neutral good?

**Billiam:** seems legit

**Ben:** I think so?

**trashmouthtozier:** are you sure?

**Ben:** Now, I am.

**Eddie:** pfft

**michawl:** Eddie is chaotic neutral

**Eddie:** What the? No I'm not!

 **Eddie:** If anything I'm lawful neutral

**bevharley:** no, you're not.

**Billiam:** Michael is true neutral.

**michawl:** true

**bevharley:** i'm chaotic good

**Billiam:** that works

**trashmouthtozier:** ofc you would be chaotic!

 **trashmouthtozier:** billiam is lawful good

**Billiam:** idk man

**Ben:** I think so too, dad!

**bevharley:** Birdy has to be lawful chaotic

**Ben:** Is that even a thing?

**bevharley:** idk but it seems so them

**Billiam:** it does?

**michawl:** how?

**Billiam:** idk man

**Ben:** Where are they anyway?

**birdy.sue:** In class.

 **birdy.sue:** And stop messaging the chat. We are in class.

**trashmouthtozier:** okay darling

**birdy.sue:** I said.

**trashmouthtozier:** ttyl sweetie

**2:54 p.m.**

**Richie's Crushin'**

**bevharley added Eddie and Ben to Richie's Crushin'**

**Eddie:** Birdy

**Ben:** Birdy.sue?

**trashmouthtozier:** how the fuck?!?

**Eddie:** It's so obvious

**trashmouthtozier:** DruaxuUHFUgcuUTxtd

**Billiam:** except to Birdy

**Ben:** True.

**michawl:** we don't know that.

**bevharley:** yeah they could've known all along

**trashmouthtozier:** NonononononONONONonono

**Billiam:** they might actually think that Richie is joking tho

**trashmouthtozier:** pls at the same time NO!

**Billiam:** pfft

**bevharley:** do you like it when Birdy takes control Rich

**trashmouthtozier:** pff no

**8:39 p.m.**

**new friends**

**birdy.sue changed new friends to New Friends**

**birdy.sue:** That has been annoying me for days.

**trashmouthtozier:** you agree! we're friends!

**birdy.sue:** No, we are not.

**trashmouthtozier:** yes we are!

**birdy.sue:** No, we are not.

**trashmouthtozier:** yes we are!

**birdy.sue:** No.

**trashmouthtozier:** then soon

**birdy.sue:** Definitely, not.

**trashmouthtozier:** liar

**birdy.sue:** Whatever.

**Richie's Crushin'**

**trashmouthtozier:** guys!

**Billiam:** we saw Richie

**trashmouthtozier:** but guys!

**Ben:** We know Richie.

**trashmouthtozier:** guys!

**New Friends**

**bevharley:** so, when did you start the chat Richie?

**trashmouthtozier:** thursday!

**Billiam:** awww yee

**Ben:** Tommorow! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

**Billiam:** I get to see my son tommorow!

**Ben:** Awe dad! I can't wait to see you!

**Billiam:** same!

**michawl:** aww

**bevharley:** that's darling

**michawl:** adorable really

**Eddie:** Go to sleep guys!

**bevharley:** but it's so early!

**Eddie:** But we'll see each other faster

**Billiam:** it seems like we'll see each other faster but we'll actually see each other the same fastness

**michawl:** did that sound cooler in your head?

**Billiam:** yeah

  
  



End file.
